coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8500 (27th October 2014)
Plot Carla thinks Tracy is Tina's killer and warns Rob that he could be done for perverting the course of justice. Rob tells her she's wrong but grabs her phone when she tries to call the police and blocks her when she goes for the door. To placate her, he admits that Tracy had an alibi but because she was driving a van full of knock-off gear for him. Carla accepts his explanation and eases off for a short time but when she drag the subject up again he loses his temper and storms off. Michelle is annoyed when Steve cleans the cellar instead of taking the night off with her. Beth gets the karaoke going. Ken fetches Tracy from the party when Amy rips her dress. Tracy is upset when she sees Rob outside, and worries when he behaves oddly. Rob returns to the flat, where he finds Carla no less determined to find the truth. She recalls that Rob was certain she was innocent when the police took her in. Rob swears innocence, but when Carla talks about how terrified Tina must have been when her attacker came down to finish her off, his tears tell a different story. Asked for the truth, he finally admits that he did kill Tina. Rob insists that Tina falling off the balcony was an accident, and explains that he felt enraged when she threatened to tell the police. He reminds Carla that she hated Tina but Carla refuses to shoulder any blame - she might have threatened to kill Tina, but those were only words. She tries to flee but is subdued by Rob. Getting free, Carla keeps her distance from Rob and grabs an ornament to defend herself. Rob is shocked to see his sister recoil in terror and returns her phone, swearing he would never hurt her. He turns more desperate, reminding her that he would be sixty when he got out of prison. Carla urges him to confess and show remorse but he doesn't see the point in turning himself in to help Peter who would only drink himself to death within six months anyway. He talks about the effect on him taking Tina's life has had but he fails to elicit any sympathy from Carla, who reminds him of her miscarriage. He pleads with her to let him get through the wedding and then they'll take it one day at a time. Carla gives no indication of her decision. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Believing that Peter didn’t kill Tina but Tracy did, Carla confronts Rob. Desperate to save his fiancée and throw his sister off the scent, he tells her more about Tracy's whereabouts on the night Tina died. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,930,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes